


Avengers One Shots

by holyfuckballs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfuckballs/pseuds/holyfuckballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots involving the Avengers. Feel free to make requests, I can try to write pretty much anything (hopefully).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers One Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/456059899743764606/

Steve doesn’t remember how they got there, but its midday on one of the sunniest days of the year when he and Bucky are in the local supermarket doing the weekly grocery shop. Bucky, of course, is still a little confused by all of the choices available but Steve can see that he’s making an effort to understand and adjust; he still keeps throwing chocolates, cakes and pizzas in at every opportunity though.

It’s not until they’ve paid and gotten past the awestruck shoppers out onto the relatively quiet street outside, laden down with bags of shopping, that Steve sees something that gets his heart racing…

“Buck, look! Girl Scout cookies!” The pair race over to the stand, smiling widely at the three young girls behind the table. “I remember these; they stopped selling them when the ingredients all got rationed.”

Bucky is quiet but Steve can see the cogs in his head whirring as he tries to absorb this new information. Bucky shifts his body slightly to stop the girls seeing the metal hand poking out from the long sleeve.

“Look at how many varieties there are, Stevie.” Bucky says quietly, his expression shifting from dazzled to gleeful as he started to properly take it all in.

“How much is each box, kid?” Steve asks the young girl in front of him. She must be only around 7 years old or something, with fiery ginger hair tied back in pigtails and bright blue eyes wide as saucers.

“Th-they’re $5 a box, Mr America Sir.” She stutters, still star-struck. Her friends are gazing up at Steve and Bucky, too taken aback to form any words but seemingly happy enough to just look at the two national heroes.

Steve starts pulling out his wallet, checking to see how much he has left in there, before he picks up a box of peanut butter patties, his favourite.

“Steve, they sell Chocolate Mints!” Bucky suddenly shouts, a grin lighting up his face. He looks up at Steve excitedly and Steve is so distracted by the happy look on his friend’s face that he can’t help but smile too. It is such a rare sight to see, Bucky smiling properly, that Steve can’t help but bask in the joy that he was there to witness it.

“They’re called Thin Mints now, Mister.” One of the girls chirps as she sways slightly on the spot, her dark hair falling into her eyes. She raises a hand to swipe the strands away, gaping up at Bucky, and he can see her dark brown eyes melting into her skin, the only border being thousands of dark eyelashes framing her eyes.

“What? That’s absolutely unacceptable.” Bucky snaps, the grin still on his face softened the words, “I’ll take forty boxes.”

The three girls seem shocked by the order but Steve sighs loudly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. And to think, this morning was going so well. “Buck, do you even have any money?” Steve asks exasperatedly, frowning at his friend.

“Yeah, I have the money Stark gave us to do the grocery shopping with.”

“Are you kidding me right now Bucky?”

“What’s the problem, Stevie? You didn’t ask and I didn’t say. All that’s happened is that you bought groceries with your own money and we can now buy cookies with Stark’s money. It’s all worked out in the end.” Bucky grins cheekily at Steve and his eyes crinkle at the edges. He looks so much younger when he smiles, his whole face lighting up as he smiles. Of course, it would also help if his hair wasn’t always in his face – maybe then people would be able to see his face properly.

Steve can’t help but give in and smile affectionately at his friend; he can feel his annoyance fade away as he watches him count out the money and hand it over to the little girl with a kind smile. The girls themselves look as if Christmas had come early for them – not only did they get to meet America’s favourite superhero but they’ve also just had said-superhero’s best friend buy all of their Thin Mints. _They’re going to tell everyone they know about this_ , Steve thinks to himself with a fond smile.

Not long later, the pair have managed to pack all of the cookie boxes into their shopping bags and are thanking the young girls for their help, wandering down the street until they find their way back to their apartment. Steve takes over, packing all of the shopping into the shelves and cupboards, while Bucky sulks about not being allowed any cookies.

“Buck, I think we should ration them. Just so that we can save them and not run out. I mean, I know what you’re like with things like this, you eat them all in one sitting then you feel sick and complain about not having any left.” Bucky glares at Steve, knowing that he’s right but not wanting to admit it, “You’ve done that since we were kids, Buck. I just think we should save them.”

“Fine, Stevie. If you wanna save them, we will.” Bucky is still sulking as he starts to stand up from his seat at the kitchen table. He turns around and Steve can’t see the glint in his eye that says that he’s not going to be rationing anything ever again…

***

It’s been two weeks now and Steve has been happily rationing their cookies. However, he is starting to suspect something – Bucky will sometimes come into meetings with the other Avengers with chocolate and crumbs stuck in the grooves of his metal hand, or he’ll be sat in the lounge watching the Powerpuff Girls and Steve will be able to see him trying to get chocolate smears off his arm and hands. However, the part that _really_ confuses Steve is that there are never any cookies missing from the boxes in the pantry, or from the fridge either.

At first Steve thought that maybe somebody else was giving Bucky chocolates, but after he had asked around and had gotten resounding no’s from everyone else, he realised that maybe Bucky had a secret stash hidden somewhere in their apartment. Steve searched the entire tower from top to bottom and couldn’t for the life of him find where Bucky could be hiding those _goddamn_ _cookies_!

Now, two weeks after they first bought all of the cookies, Steve has started to give up on ever finding the hidden cookies, and so has resigned himself to just simply watching Bucky like a hawk all day, every day. It irritates him which is an added bonus.

Bucky is sat in his bedroom reading and listening to a playlist that Sam put together for him and Steve is in the kitchen attempting to bake some brownies for Natasha. Everything in the apartment is quiet save for the sounds of Bucky’s music drifting down the hall. Above him, Steve can hear a scratching in the air vents, _it’s probably Clint again, he’s always doing this around the tower_.

Steve listens for a moment or two, figuring out where Clint is headed, before he gets bored and goes back to baking. A minute later, Steve hears a shout from the vents above him, the voice echoed and distorted but still understandable,

“What the fuck are all these Thin Mints doing up here? Have you been holding out on me, how could you?” Barton’s yell is enough to get Steve’s interest and he huffs grumpily as he realises where Bucky’s hiding spot had been. _Those bloody air vents_.

Before Steve has the chance to do anything, he hears the sound of metal scraping against metal as someone flies up into the vent, immediately followed by an undignified screech from Barton who has come face to face with the pissed off Winter Soldier for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written anything Marvel related, so please give me constructive criticism!  
> I'm happy to try to write any requests too (emphasis on the try).

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever uploaded anything I've written, so I hope you all like it! Constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't be unnecessarily mean or rude.  
> Thank you! xx


End file.
